The Last of Us (Request)
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: A request from Zman2998. (He wanted to me to rewrite this story. Here you go!)
1. Hiding

**The world will fall apart around Kitty and Dudley as they set up their new lives in a Quarantine Zone. A strand of mold mutated from only being able to affect insects to now people. They would turn into killing machines once infected. Did the military cause this or was it a failed attempt to wipe out only the U.S. as it spreads to the rest of the world? (That is the summary that Zman2998 used)**

It was a foggy day. There was a glass dome over the city of Petropolis. The buildings were old and run down. Some building even fell apart. Petropolis was turning into nothing but dirt.

There were a few people living here. Only about 70 were alive, for now. Anyways, they never went outside. The outside world was awful! It affected people who even breathed the air. Anyone would turn into a killing machines. Everyone remember the day this all went down hill.

Anyways, there was a dog. He was sitting on the couch talking on the phone. He lived with his mother, Peg Puppy. Pet never let Dudley out after it was 5pm. It seems like everything bad happened at night, and not in the day light.

"I know right!? We have to go something about this." Dudley said over the phone.

"Yea. It's the stupid military's fault."

"Taylor, didn't you used to work with them?"

"Yea. But that was before this all happened."

Dudley heard a beep on the other. He looked at the phone, and smiled.

"Hey, I'll call you back." Dudley said.

"Alright. Bye."

Dudley answered the other line, and it was his best friend Kitty!

"Hey Kitty! How's it going?"

"Good! I just finished putting all my stuff back into my apartment."

"Oh yea, I forget your mom made you move back with her."

"Yep! But now I can live at my apartment again... It's a little run down." Kitty said seeing dirt everywhere.

"Want any help?" Dudley asked looking at the time.

"If you could. I would love that!"

Dudley hung up, and snuck out the house. He left a note though. He didn't want Peg to freak out or anything. Anyways, Dudley walked to Kitty's apartment. The city couldn't let anyone drive. They had to ride bikes or walk everywhere. Everyone (that was mature enough) had to take a gun where ever they walked too. Dudley made it to Kitty's apartment. He walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door. Only about 15 other people lived in the same building.

"Hey, Dudley. Thanks again for coming over here." Kitty said letting him in.

"I didn't want my girlfriend unpacking alone."

Dudley pulled her into a kiss. Kitty kissed him back, and they got to work. After that was done, they were worn out! They sat on the couch, that was still soft and fluffy. Once they sat down, Dudley's phone began to ring. It was Peg calling him.

"Hi mom... I'm over at a friends house... Just a few more minutes mom?... Kay thanks!"

Dudley hung up with a smile on his face. Dudley never told Peg about him and Kitty. Peg wouldn't understand what they had together. But Kitty got up, and got a glass of water for them.

"Here you go." Kitty said giving the water to him.

"Thanks! I can only stay, for about 30 minutes though."

"Well, that give me enough time then..." Kitty said thinking.


	2. Worried Minds

Kitty put her glass of water down. Dudley laid back, relaxed. Kitty stood up in front of Dudley. Soon, Kitty was giving Dudley a little lap dance. Kitty rocked her body back and forth in front of Dudley. Kitty slowly went down, and her knees. Her hands moved up Dudley's leg, and he smiled.

"I'm loving where this is going." Dudley said.

"I can see your 'friend' loves it too."

Kitty unbutton his pants, and took them off. Dudley's 'friend' was trying to get out of his boxers. Kitty took his boxers off, and she smiled at what she saw. She began to rub his part, making Dudley moan a little. Soon, Kitty's mouth was on his friend. Dudley put his hands on the back of Kitty's head, so she couldn't get away. Kitty sucked harder and faster for him. Dudley's head went back, and his tail began to wag faster and faster.

"Oh Kitty... I'm close..." Dudley moaned.

Kitty went faster for him. Dudley hit his climax, and he was breathing really hard. Kitty pulled down her pants and underwear. She sat down on Dudley's lap. Dudley took off his shirt, and Kitty took off her shirt. Kitty was only wearing her bra now. Dudley kissed her neck, and Kitty felt Dudley inside of her.

"Oh, Dudley... You're so big." Kitty moaned.

"And you're so tight!"

Dudley and Kitty kissed each other. Their kiss was slow and soft, but soon it was fast and hard. Kitty laid on her back, with Dudley on top of her. Dudley wrapped his arms around Kitty's body, making her body press up to Dudley's. Kitty wrapped her legs around Dudley's waist.

"I didn't expect... you to do be this big!" Kitty yelled.

They both moaned as they made love on the couch. Once they were done, Dudley and Kitty got dressed. They kissed each other goodbye, and Dudley left. Once Dudley got home, Peg had dinner all ready for him.

"Mom... There's something I want to tell you." Dudley said as he stopped eating.

"Are you feeling sick!? Don't die on me." Peg said putting an ice back on him.

"I'm not sick." Dudley said moving the ice back. "I'm... I will... Seeing someone." Dudley began.

"Oh really? Who?"

"Just a girl... I forgot her name though."

"As long as it's not that cat." Peg said holding her knife waving it around.

"We're just close friends mom."

They talked and ate some more. Dudley wished he could tell his mom, but he couldn't. Something made him back out of it, but he didn't know what. Anyways, it was nighttime. Everyone was inside their homes or building. The good thing about the dome was that it was see-through. So people can look at the moon and stars. Kitty always looked out her window, and closed her eyes. She thought of the world, when it wasn't like this.

**Flash Back**

It was a warm sunny day. The wind was blowing, and kids were playing outside. Kitty was in her tuff outfit. She drove around the city with Dudley by her side. They stopped at the bank, and grabbed their blaster. There was something happening at the bank. Snaptrap was taking all the money. His men, were outside trying to stop Dudley and Kitty. But they all failed.

"Dudley, I got these guys. Go get Snaptrap." Kitty said looking up at Dudley.

Dudley went running in. The lights were off, but since the sun was out, there was enough light. Dudley found Snaptrap putting the money in a bag. Dudley walked up behind him, and didn't say anything. Snaptrap never knew Dudley was there, until Dudley said something.

"You are slow at this, Snaptrap."

Snaptrap turned around and screamed like a girl. Dudley rolled his eyes, and Puppy Punched him. Snaptrap was knocked out, and they were put in jail. Dudley and Kitty high fived each other, and drove back to tuff. They loved beating up bad guys together, and all that stuff.

**End of Flash Back**

Kitty opened her eyes. She had a smile on her face. She closed her window, and crawled into bed. When it was morning, Kitty heard screaming, and everyone yelling. Kitty got dressed fast, and grabbed her gun. She went outside and gasped at what she saw.

"Kitty! Hey Kitty!"

Kitty turned her head. She saw Dudley running toward her.

"Dudley. Did you see what's going on?" Kitty asked after Dudley stopped in front of her.

"No. I thought you knew."

"Look at the dome."

Dudley looked up. He didn't see anything at all. But Kitty moved his head, and he saw it.

"The dome is breaking..." Dudley said worried.


	3. More Gone, Less Come

Dudley and Kitty were looking up. They could hear yells and cries everywhere. Dudley took Kitty's hand, and held it tight. The dome was breaking. It looks like the dome wasn't working. The little kids were holding onto their parents leg, crying. Some people took picture of the dome.

"What are we going to do?" Kitty asked.

"I have no idea... We could put tape over it?" Dudley guessed.

"I don't..." Kitty began.

There was a loud scream noise. It sounded like Kitty's mom. Kitty let go of Dudley's hand and ran toward the sound. Everyone was running the other way. Kitty stopped, and she had tears in her eyes. There was an infected person, biting into Kitty's mom's arm. There were now, 2 people infected.

"Mom!" Kitty yelled.

Dudley ran over to Kitty. He picked her up, since Kitty couldn't move. They went into Kitty's apartment, and put on gas mask. They sat on the couch. Kitty was in Dudley's arms crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe that her mom was gone now. Dudley wondered if Peg was ok. Peg didn't know where Dudley was, or if he got infected. Anyways, no one could go outside. More and more people would get infected.

"Dudley... How are we going to live now?" Kitty asked.

"We can go out, but we will have to be very careful."

"It's not safe though. I don't want to lose you too, Dudley."

"You're not going to. We're gonna find out a cure, and who really did this."

"I thought the government did this."

They talked and talked for a long time. They took off their gas mask, to eat. They made sure (before going to bed) that all the windows and doors were closed shut, tight. Kitty put covers under the door, to keep out unwanted air. She did everything she could, so she wouldn't lose Dudley. They crawled into bed, and went to sleep.

When morning time came, Dudley woke up. He put on his gas mask. He woke up Kitty, and he made Kitty put her gas mask on. But, Kitty fell back to sleep. Dudley could tell she was really upset about her mom being gone. Dudley opened the front door, and closed it. He had his gun with him. He walked out of the building. Everything was lifeless, and gone.

"Come on... There had to be more people alive." Dudley said to himself.

Dudley kept walking around. He heard noises, but he thought they were the buildings coming apart. Then, he heard a breathing noise. He stopped walking, and pulled out his gun. He saw an infected person, sniffing the air. It was his mom, Peg.

"Mom...?" Dudley said walking closer to the person.

The person turned it's head toward Dudley. It was Peg! Dudley couldn't believe his mom was gone now! Peg let out a screaming, and tons of other people come up behind her. Dudley shot one person, in the head, and they were dead. But Dudley could never shot his own mother. Dudley ran away, with everyone following him. Dudley had to get rid of his smell. He ran into a building, and jumped into dust and mud.

"I have to be more careful." Dudley said coming out of the building.

He found some food, and ran back to the apartment. Kitty had her gas mask on. The front door opened, and Kitty pulled out her gun. Once she saw it was Dudley, she ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Dudley! I thought you were gone!" Kitty said taking her mask off.

"I just went out to see what it was like, and get some food." Dudley said also taking off his mask.

"You have to tell me! It's better if we go together."

"I know... But I think we're the only ones left... My mom is gone too."

"I'm sorry about that Dudley..."

"It's fine... I just hope we aren't the only ones left here."

"Yea... There's no food and we have little water left."

Dudley and Kitty ate breakfast and were really upset. By each day, the dome was breaking more and more. Dudley and Kitty were the only ones left. They never left each other alone for one second. Dudley couldn't sleep at night, he was to worried about Kitty. But he let Kitty sleep.

"Dudley... Please get some sleep." Kitty said getting in bed.

"No... I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And I don't want anything to happen to you too."

Dudley sighed, and got into bed. Dudley wrapped his arms around Kitty. Dudley made sure Kitty was fast asleep. Soon, Dudley fell into a deep, restful sleep.


	4. The Last of US

**Sorry for the wait. School is having all these test, and I was doing swimming, but then I quit.**

Morning time came. Kitty woke up, and smelled the air. She put her gas mask on right away, and began to put Dudley's on. He woke up, and has no idea what was going on! Kitty told him that she felt something weird about the air.

"Come, let's head down to the city hall." Dudley said.

"Why are we going there?"

"To finally see, who put this world as it is."

Dudley and Kitty walked out of the apartment. They slowly made their way to the city hall. There were tons of people trying to find them. They had to be careful. Anyways, Dudley and Kitty hid behind a broken wall. Kitty looked back, and saw someone standing began her. She screamed, and Dudley looked back. He shot his gun at the person.

"Hurry, but their blood on yourself." Dudley said putting the blood all over him.

"That's so gross, Dudley. I'm not doing that."

Then, Dudley could hear more people coming their way. They heard the gun shot, and they knew that there were living people over there. Kitty had to put blood all over herself, in order to live. She closed her eyes, and stuck her hands on the bloody pool.

Dudley and Kitty stood up, and walked around like dead people. Everyone left them, and went on with their own thing. Dudley and Kitty made their way city hall. They got inside. It was all dark and cold inside. No heat, no light, no anything.

"Who knew the world would end up like this." Kitty said walking around.

"I know... Come on, follow me."

Kitty followed Dudley to the front desk. They found a hidden door behind the front desk. Dudley kicked it opened, and they walked through it. It was so cold in the room, and they could see their own breath.

"Alright now follow..." Dudley began.

"Dudley look out!"

Dudley walked into a poll. It was as hard as a rock. Dudley tried not to scream, so the people outside wouldn't hear them.

"Fuck." Dudley whispered.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea... I think I found something."

Kitty walked over to Dudley, watching out for the poll. Dudley pulled out a box, and opened it up. Rats came out of it. Kitty was about to scream, but Dudley covered her mouth.

"Don't. Make. A. Sound." Dudley whispered.

Kitty shook her head, and Dudley let go. They took off their gas mask, knowing it was save in this room. They found news paper, from when their first started happening. Dudley didn't bother to read it, but Kitty read it. But then, they stopped what they were doing. They could barely smell blood.

"Put on your mask." Dudley said putting his on.

Kitty put hers on. Dudley grabbed his gun, and walked down the small hall way where they came through. Kitty heard a gun shot, hoping Dudley was alright. Dudley came back, with blood all over him. Kitty almost threw up seeing the sight.

"We have to hurry. I bet they heard that gun shot." Dudley said reading the papers.

"What, I found something." Kitty said holding a bottle of something.

"I think this comes with it."

Dudley found a weird looking gun. It had an opening, but nothing was in it.

"Hang on Dudley, look at this paper."

"Here to everyone. We can't tell anyone about this mistake. The military broke out in madness from all the gun shoots and gas. We've tried to make a gas that they could fight through, but after a drop of gun powder, everything went wrong." Dudley finished.

"Let me see that." Kitty said grabbing it from him.

She began to read and read.

"It was our fault. Half the military, half us." Kitty said reading this end.

"Wait... Then what's this bottle and gun going down here?"

Kitty began to open it.

"Don't touch it, Kitty."

"Oh Dudley, it's blue, nothing blue is ever bad."

But before Dudley could say anything, Kitty touched it with her skin. Dudley pulled on his ears, hoping it didn't hurt Kitty.

"Dudley... Look." Kitty said.

Dudley looked, and all the blood was off of Kitty. Dudley took the bottle from her, and smelled it.

"Is this some kind of..." Dudley began. "Mmmm. Come on, I have an idea."

They put their gas mask on. They left city hall. Dudley put the bottle in the gun, and ran to where everyone was.

"Ready, Kitty?"

"For what?"

"This."

Dudley began to make a ton of noise. Kitty tried to stop Dudley, but he couldn't stop. Everyone was running toward them. Kitty grabbed out her gun, and began to shot everyone.

"Hang on, Kitty. Watch this."

Dudley released the blue liquid, and everyone began to stop. They smelled the air, and screamed. Dudley and Kitty covered their ears, since their screams were really high. The dome broke down into a million pieces. It was like snow falling down. Everyone fell on the ground. But then, the blue liquid, turned into fog. Kitty couldn't see Dudley anywhere. She took off her gas mask, and smelled the air. It smelled like, nothing... It didn't do anything to her.

"Was that the... Kitty began.

"Kitty! Hey, Kitty! Where are you?" Dudley called out.

Soon, the sun came out. It was rising up. The fog went away, and Kitty saw Dudley standing on a pile of dead people. The dome was gone, and the liquid was all gone. Dudley held out his hand for Kitty. He lift her up, and they were standing on top, knowing that the infected people were gone, and done forever.

"Looks like we're the only ones left." Dudley said holding Kitty's hand.

"Yea... Should we move?"

"Yea... Somewhere safe."

Dudley and Kitty left their city. They grabbed everything that was important to them. They stayed for about 3 hours though. They made graves for their moms, and then left. There was no gas or anything. Everything was fix. But they had to travel on foot. They held hands, and walked away with a smile on their faces.

"Bye bye, infected people." Dudley said.

"Yep.. But I was just wondering, why didn't that liquid make them alive and uninfected?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know... All I know is, that we're save, and far away from it."

But then, Dudley ran into something. Kitty ran into the same thing. It was another dome. They looked behind them, and saw people looking at them. They looked at each other with a worried face...

"You're coming with us." Said a voice.

**To be continue... HOPED YOU LIKE IT!**


End file.
